A New Fight
by AlcanderH
Summary: Percy and company are set to defend Manhattan against the Titan Lord's army. Can they hold, or does this mean the fall of Olympus and Western Civilization as we know it? This is my interpretation of the fight; the war in a different light. Rated M for content and suggest themes in later chapters. Reviews Appreciated!
1. Just Another Morning

I stare over the horizon as dawn breaks. There is early stirrings of the roughly eighty warriors that would risk their lives today. I've felt everything from dread to worry to excitement about this day. Today, the Titan army will finally open the door to New York they've been knocking on for the past two years. My only resolve is that maybe we can hold Manhattan. It's a daunting task, but everytime I think about their army marching down Broadway, or 5th Avenue, one of _my _streets, my body is filled with energy. That same energy has prolonged this day. But now it will be put to the true test. Can I will myself and my friends around me to hold strong, or will we... No. Let them come. They will not take _this _city.

As much as my defiance does me credit, the odds are grim. Using a magical map, I've placed our scarce warriors at the entrances to the island. Artemis' thirty something huntresses, who reported last night in the name of their patron, gave me renewed hope. I spent all night figuring out numbers and personal for the bridges and tunnels around downtown Manhattan. The hunters, of course, would guard the most direct route to the Empire State Building- The Lincoln tunnel. But after that, I had to think. I believe the Athena and Hephaestus cabins are our next strongest fighters (available, don't get me started on the Ares cabin) so I placed them at the 59th Street bridge and Queens-Midtown tunnel, respectively. Half the Hermes cabin would take the Manhattan bridge while the other half guarded the Brooklyn bridge. I would entrust the Holland tunnel to the Demeter kids and Dionysius' children. Grover would protect northern Manhattan from a more indirect invasion with his nature spirits. Finally, Apollo's cabin would hold Williamsburg bridge while the Aphrodite kids fought for the Brooklyn Battery bridge. I wasn't too glad about keeping our strongest ranged fighters without any melee and not giving the Aphrodite cabin any support but it was the best I could muster. It would have to do.

In fact, I was about to call a counselor meeting to inform the cabin leaders of my plan when I saw Annabeth walking, right down the middle of camp, making a beeline for me. I choked on the call I had been about make. The sight took my breath away. I could tell she'd been up awhile, actually I doubt she even slept last night, because her hair wasn't pulled back into a ponytail. She lets it down only for an attempt at relaxation or sleep. And judging by the bags under her eyes, I doubt the latter. Still, she was the cutest girl here. She has the looks, sure; the slender body, the blonde, wavy hair. But maybe it was that she didn't try is what completes the picture. Annabeth didn't care if she was beautiful, she just was. With her hair gliding carelessly in the wind, the sun rising behind her, it seemed to take eternity for her to reach me.

But then I realized it was actually taking a long time for her to reach me. Her near jogging had turned into a slow shuffle of feet in my direction. This gave me the time I needed to recover.

"Annabeth." I greeted with a smile as I waved to her. She wears a frown on her face as she approached. My smile slowly started to fade. "Annabeth?" I say in a hushed tone.

Now that she is in front of me, I can see the puffy eyes, the bags under her eyes much more clearly defined than I had seen from a distance. She trains her eyes on her shoes. A lump forms in the back of my throat. Why had I not gone to see her last night? I hadn't even thought about my best friend on maybe the last night we'd both be alive. _I had to prepare_, a voice says in the back of my head. Yeah, but still...I should have at least considered seeing her. I do the thing that comes naturally. I hold out my arms to her. Without looking up, she walks into them. She grips my back so fiercely, even my invincible body feels crushed. I spread my arms protectively across her back. She mutters my name.

"Seaweed brain..."

Ok. My nickname.

"Shhh." I whisper back.

"So many...people won't make it..." she whispers, her voice shaky at best.

"Think about the ones who will. We will fight to our strengths. I've made a plan. We will hold." I say in the most confident voice I can muster. I nearly convince myself. She looks up and her grip loosens a degree.

"A plan?" The curiosity in her eyes bring a smile to my face.

"Here, I'll show you." I say, guiding her into my tent.

It's an utter mess. My makeshift bed has clean clothes yet to be folded strewn about, my unofficial blankets. There's a tree worth of folded up paper cluttering the floor, all possible approaches to playing this dangerous game of cat and mouse Kronos will force me to 's a mini fridge, whose contents seem straight out of the Smurfs, placed over a bedside dresser.

"Oh Jeez," She chuckles, clasping her nose close. "We've only been set up a few hours"

"What?" I say defensively, letting go of her shoulder.

"Nothing," she says dismissively, "show me this plan." Her eyes spark as she scans the table, lit by candlelight, in the middle of the room.

"Abra," I pull on an old tan paper pinned under a map of the city, "Kadabra!" I pull the magical item out and place it over the crowded piles of paper. She frowns as it's blank, but I touch the middle and slowly, a map of Manhattan crawls onto the paper. Symbols of our forces placed throughout the city glow as they appear on the sheet.

Annabeth almost gasps. "This is so cool!" I smile as she turns the map toward her. Annabeth almost drools over dorky things like this. I explain to her the different cabins and how you can move them about the city simply by dragging your finger along the map. I study her face as she deciphers my plan. Annabeth would be my number one strategist and her opinion of any of my battle plans will be important.

Her smile fades and my heart sinks. It won't work. I've missed some key factor, that will make or break the Titan siege.

"It's the best we can do." She mutters. Her melancholy tone isn't reassuring in the least, but I'm still taken aback.

"You think it'll...I mean, you think it could work?" I ask with a tone of such pure hope, I sound almost four years old.

She flashes me a quick smile and continues to study my plan. "It has to. Although..." She breaks the Apollo and Hephaestus cabins in half. "After the Hephaestus kids set up their traps, I want all the warriors they can spare to head across the island and support Apollo at Williamsburg bridge." She drags half of the Hephaestus cabin across Manhattan. "Also, the Aphrodite kids need support. If they attack the Brooklyn Battery bridge with anything more than a sizable attack force, they will be overwhelmed. If five or six archers could..." She drags a slice of the Apollo cabin to southern Manhattan. "They should be solid."

Wait, she wants to do what? "Um, Annabeth, do you think it's a good idea to, er, separate the cabins?"

She offers a confused look. "Why would that be a bad thing?"

"Wouldn't you think the campers will feel more comfortable in battle with the people they know the most?"

"Percy, the size of our army is not that big. The possibility of the forty-eight campers not making acquaintances by now is slim." She waves off my question. "Besides, it makes more strategic sense."

I don't know why but this rubs me the wrong way. I am the leader. I'm the one who makes decisions, not her. I'm considering calling her strategic sense a pile of minitaur dung when I catch myself.

Annabeth is smarter than me. She's the strategist. I don't have to be every part of this defense, I have people like her around to help, not to insult.

So I nod. She studies the map as I move to fetch some breakfast. I don't ask because I know she'll decline the offer, but I still grab a second bowl as I grab the Honey Nut Cheerios. I fill the bowls and grab two pillows off my bed to set them on the floor.

"_bonappetit._" I tell her, showing her the two bowls.

Rolling her eyes, she sighs, "I didn't ask for food." I place the bowls next to the pillows set across from each other.

"And I'm making sure my number one strategist doesn't do her thinking on an empty stomach." I say, nudging her away from the map. "Plus, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." I hime.

She sighs, "Since it's the last meal I'll ever see, I might as well eat it w-" she coughs and finishes weakly, "I might as well."

I take my seat and watch uneasily as she take hers. "You okay? Didn't sound too good there, you aren't feeling under the weather are you?"

She blushes, "Nah, I'm fine."

I raise an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, now dig in Seaweed Brain."

I pick up my bowl with a frown, but it doesn't last long. Neither does the cereal. I have it down in less than a minute and Annabeth scowles, "Where did it go!"

Stretching my hands behind me, I laugh, "I was hungry!"

Rolling her eyes, she mutters, "Males. Their stomachs are like miniature landfills."

I smile and watch as she finishes her bowl. She sits criss-cross, her posture non-existent. The full battle armor she wears is lighter than it looked at first. It dawns minimal plate as the real defense is found in the thick leather between the shining metal and her smooth skin.

Wait. Did I just think of her skin as smooth? I study her arms and in this proximity, I can tell she's shaved. Her golden skin gleams under her gauntlets. I look to her legs, where her shin guards are less occulting. Even in the dark contrast of candlelight, I'm speechless. If I ran my fingers across them, I doubt I would find one imperfection. My gaze travels up her legs as they dance over her petite midsection, which is covered in a tight undershirt. As they continue to roam, my eyes settle above her ribs.

Annabeth has grown. I cannot see behind her breastplate, but I can tell. She wears a new breastplate, as bland as her previous one but the imprints in this metal are larger. I gulp as the sight works it's way throughout my body and finds my other head. I look up, too late, and meet Annabeth's eyes. I can see her smiling shyly with a hint of color to her cheeks.

Oh gods. Caught, I try and implement damage control, but it comes out as something like, "Uhhhh.."

She continues to smile playfully and shakes her head. Then, arching her back, she brings the remaining milk to her lips and tilts the bowl, giving me a _ very_ clear view of her. I cough and my cheeks turn a deeper shade of red, but I drink in the sight. Abruptly, she snaps down the bowl and I flinch in recoil.

Setting down her bowl, she laughs, "Not very subtle, are you?", her face bright as a Christmas tree. Confused and still surprised, I ask indignantly, "What?" She just rolls her eyes and points as she gets up. Following her finger, I look to my lap.

"Oh." I cough, seeing my shorts have done little to hide the bulge from underneath.

"Oh!? Percy Jackson-" She sighs. "Boys." I do catch a glimpse of a smile as she turns and makes her way to the exit. "Get dressed- _compose_ yourself- and call a counselor meeting. We have a war to fight." She waves the tent door over her head and she's gone.


	2. Cluttered Thoughts

Dawn has broken by the time all the counselors have made their way to the command tent. I was just going to have us meet in my tent, but Annabeth scowled so bad, I think I might actually had offended her. So I called the meeting to an Athena Command Tent- this mighty tent, three times the size of a normal tent, that I thought was a little over the top until Annabeth led me inside.

I thought a tornado might have blown through the place. Drafting tables lined the walls, cluttered by maps of the island. In the middle, there was a single desk. This desk was, by far, the most cluttered and disorganized thing I've ever seen. Actually, it might even had been more cluttered than any of the desks I had in elementary school. And that's saying something, being that I usually wrote over piles of paper and not the top of the desk. This desk, however, had a laptop resting slightly sideways on top of the mountain of papers. Displayed on the top of it is the greek letter Delta. That's when I realized it was Annabeth's desk. Of course it was. Centered in middle, clear view of all the possible strategies of her cabin mates and it was obviously the spot a leader would choose.

But still, as I walked up to her desk, the condition of it prompted a stifled laugh.

Annabeth turned. "Oh shut up, Seaweed Brain, I've been busy. Go make sure everyone is here." So, suppressing a smile, I exited the camp to take roll.

Thalia was the first one. In fact, all the hunters were. She wove them off as she entered and they muttered unhappily as they returned to the tents on the other end of the street, which seemed a little unsafe, separating of camp basically in half, but they insisted on it. Something about sleeping too close to boys. Jake Mason, Michael Yew, Katie Gardner, Pollux and the Stoll brothers trickled in. Silena Beauregard finally showed up, apologizing a hundred times for being late, telling me how hard it was to find the right shade of eyeshadow. I was more concerned on were Grover was. I expect someone like Silena to be late, but not so much Grover.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Are you waiting for Grover?"

I craned my neck to see Annabeth, very much prep-ed for combat. A bronze helmet rested under her other arm, the other on my shoulder.

I looked away. "Yeah. I talked to him last night, he said he was spending the night down here. So where is he?"

"I just talked with Thalia, she said he left as soon dawn broke. He was in quite a rush. He told her he wanted to check on the dryads and nature spirits to make sure the defenses are set up."

Of course. Grover isn't one to sit around. Still. I was disappointed I wouldn't get to see him before.. "Okay. We'll see him tonight then." Putting on the best confident smile that I can muster, I turn towards Annabeth. I am met by skeptical eyes.

"I'm going to need you thinking, _not worrying_, if that's going to happen though." I say softly.

She looks down. "You're right."

"Ahhh, that's nothing new." The incredible scowl the statement draws from Annabeth cracks me up. She stands there with folded arms, rolling her eyes occasionally to let me know how annoying I am. By the time I calm myself, I see Annabeth can't help but smile. "Come on, _Seaweed_-Brain. You've got a council to lead." I nod and open the tent as we walk in.

The others have pulled up chairs from the surrounding tables, vacated by Annabeth's siblings. To my surprise, Annabeth pulls up a chair and sits next Katie, blending into the audience. She nudges her head encouraging toward her table, centered in the middle of the meeting. With a deep breath, I walk to her desk. I decide not to sit and motion for everyone to stand.

"Come on, guys," I say pulling out the magical map with the battle plan Annabeth and I had decided on. "We've got a lot to talk about."

Jake Mason speaks up. "We sure do. Percy, we need more supplies. We're doing the best we can, but the request for exploding arrows-"

Michael Yew pipes in, "Gonna need a lot of them."

"-traps and greek fire jars are too great. By my estimation, we'll need to raid every hardware store in Manhattan, Brooklyn and Queens to even put up a decent defense." He finishes hopelessly.

"Weapons and armor too. We have a couple campers who plan to fight without a stitch of armor." Connor Stoll informs grimley.

"And many more without complete sets." His brother, Travis, adds.

Silena raises her hand. "And what about-"

I'm about to throw my hands in the air and tell them I can't fix their problems when Thalia steps in.

"Hey!" She stands abruptly. "Let's calm down. The hunters will help with the weapons and armor. Although I hope you have campers skilled with knives. We have brought supplies as well, although those too are limited. Can we just focus on what we do have for a second?" She glares at the people around her. I can feel the mood change. Thalia's very eyes could encourage an army to fight with twigs.

She catches my eyes and I nod to her gratefully. "Thalia's right. We need a defense before it can be improved. So let us make one." I flatten out Annabeth's papers as carefully as I can and place the map over them. The others gather around the table. "Jake, take your cabin to the Midtown tunnel. Set up your traps and greek fire, anything you can to stop the monsters from getting through there. Then, when you're set up, we need you to send half your cabin, armed with melee weaponry, south to the Williamsburg bridge. Michael, that's where Apollo's cabin will be. But when your reinforcements report, I need you to spare five or so archers. Send them to the Brooklyn-Battery bridge. Tell them to run, to not even think about stopping at the Manhattan bridge, no matter how bleak things might look. We've decided Aphrodite's cabin will need some amount of ranged support."

He nods, but Silena shrieks, "We don't need help!"

"It's the best strategy," I promise, "Take your cabin to the Brooklyn bridge, Silena, and set up defenses without the archers. Hopefully they'll be there before the fighting starts, but prepare as if they won't be."

"Fine. Still don't think we need anyone's help." She mutters as she turns up her nose.

I smile to myself. "Katie and Pollux, take the Demeter cabin to the Holland tunnel and fill it with poison ivy, thick hedges- make it a jungle. Make sure no monsters get through there."

Katie winked at me and she turned to Pollux. "We can do much better than _thick hedges_."

"Good. Connor, take half your cabin to the Manhattan bridge. Travis, take the other half to the Brooklyn bridge. Protect the island."

"Percy, what about the-" Connor started

"Before you set out, I want you, Travis and Jake to meet with Thalia. Have her look over your cabin. I'm sure she'll do her best to help you with supplies."

"I will." Thalia prompts, "Let's go then. Time is short, Percy, where do you want the hunters?"

"The Lincoln Tunnel." I tell her.

"Naturally. See you back here tonight. Good luck." She hugs Annabeth and comes to give me one too. Then she tightens her grip and whispers in my ear, "Protect her, Percy. She is well capable; smart and a skilled fighter...but sometimes, she is still just a girl."

"I will." I whisper back, although Annabeth wouldn't be the person I would exactly feel the need to assign a bodyguard. My doubt must've been evident because she whispers back, "If you meet Luke today, you'll understand. Good luck." With that, she lets me go. Waving for Jake and the Stoll brothers to follow her, she exits the tent. Katie and Pollux take off as well but Michael and Silena stay with Annabeth and I.

Michael walks up to me, "Percy, what about the 59th St bridge?"

I smile. "Annabeth's cabin has that covered." I can see the worry in his eyes. "Michael, we're going to hold. Grover has a legion of nature spirits placed in Central Park, defending against a surprise attack."

"What about the rivers?" He asks with his hand raised quizzically to his chin.

I wave my arms fluidly. "I'll take care of that dude. Really." I wrap my arm around his shoulder, leading him out. Raising the tent over us, I walk him down to the Apollo tent. On the way, I promise him the plan will work and instruct him to inspire and rally his cabin on the battlefield. When I return, I see Silena has also left. Annabeth stands alone, leaning over the map I showed her this morning. She's so silent, I can hear her breathing.

I sneak up behind her whisper in her ear, "I hope your cabin can spare you." She jumps and I laugh, "Didn't mean to startle you."

She turns around and leans against the table. "Yes, Percy. Yes, you did." I see a trace of a smile on her lips and meet her eyes.

"Well I was just letting you know, I'm going to need my number one strategist by my side when this thing starts. Is your cabin ready to fight without..."

Forgeting what I was talking about, I stare into her storm veiled eyes. And in the next moment, the storm seems to clear and continue to, until I'm looking at gray eyes I would have never associated with Annabeth had I not seen them on her face. The usually violent gray in her eyes seem as occulting as a screen door. I gaze right through her eyes and can read her emotions. I pick up on little things. She's scared, but not of battle. Her body is ready for the task, but her mind is elsewhere, full of worry and uncertainty. I see them shift back and forth between my eyes, as if she's waiting for me to do something. My palms sweaty, I remember what Thalia had told me- _she is still just a girl_. Most of the time, Annabeth is someone you don't even think of calling soft. But now, she looked as gentle as a flower in springtime.

Suddenly my arms feel like jelly, but I steel the nerve to hold them out to her. She raises her arms and falls hard against me. Locking my arms around her waist, I steady us. I have yet to put on my armor, but she is bearing full greek battle armor and right now, she looks as stable as the stacks of paper on her desk. She rests her head on my shoulder and sighs. I realize she's taking in the moment. We might not have many more like this, and she just wants to hold onto someone she cares about. Tightening my grip, I realize that's all I've really wanted to do ever since the start of this war, to make sure I have someone by my side.

She leans back so her hands cuff around my neck, our faces inches away from each other.

"Yeah. I think Malcolm can handle the cabin. At least at the beginning of this thing." Her voice swoons my thoughts and I can't decipher her words.

Locked in her gaze, I mutter, "Hm?"

This prompts the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard. She throws her head back and all but giggles. I smile as she looks up to me. I had finally grown taller than her a couple of summers ago, but now, with a good three inches on her, she had to look up to me. Especially in this proximity.

"The battle, Seaweed Brain. Malcolm can lead the cabin to the 59th St bridge. I'll go wherever you need me." She says softly. I grin as she catches herself. "I mean, where I'm needed most. Oh, you know what I mean." She tries to pry herself from my arms but I just pull her closer until her breastplate is pressed against my chest.

"I think this is where you're needed most." I whisper in her ear as I keep her close. My heart races as I think about what I just said. I meant it, wholeheartedly, but in what way? I knew the answer to that question too, I felt, but I avoided asking it to myself.

She stops resisting on the last word. Working her arms above my grip, she wraps them around my neck. I could have stayed like that forever, but eventually she pats my shoulder, bringing her head around so I have to meet her eyes. Instead of shooting me down, like saying something about the war or something, and completely ignoring the meaning of what I just said, I see something in her eyes. A stare so forceful it makes my brain turn to jelly and my bones go stiff. Just a glint of something flew across her eyes like a shooting star. I'd only seen that look in one person before. My Mom, whenever she would talk about Paul, got the same faraway, somewhat dreamy eyes that I now saw in Annabeth's. Before I could respond, as fast as it had appeared, the intensity faded. The clouds reform and she nods over my shoulder.

Holding onto her tight, not wanting to lose the moment, I crane my neck to see a boy, about seventeen standing in the doorway of the tent. He is decked out in full body armor and judging by his drawn sword that now sinks into the dirt, was about to run off into battle. His cheeks are red as he studies the ground.

"Sorry, I was just coming back for A-" he coughs, "a map of the city."

I release Annabeth as she turns around to her desk. Tossing around papers she calls, "Come over here, Malcolm. I need to tell you something.

I take a few steps to the side as he takes few forward. "Look, I'm real sorry, I didn't know you guys were in here-"

"Not about that! About the battle!" Her cheeks rapidly gain color. "Here's a map of downtown Manhattan. And you're going to lead our cabin into battle."

He almost immediately objects but Annabeth raises a hand. "I'll need to direct Percy. He may be our only hope if we're to hold Olympus until we can expect help from the Gods. From three phalanxes and spearhead them with Harley, David and Alexi. If I were a monster, those are the three I'd most not want to see in a bad mood."

Slowly Malcolm nods. "Alright..." He shakes his head. "Count on me. But you two better have something planned, and I don't mean in a tent." He smirks, but it's quickly replaced with a sad smile. "Or this is all for not." With that, he leaves the two of us alone.

"He's right." Distraught, she looks me up and down. "And you're not even dressed!"

I pull on my shirt. "Yes I am!"

Rolling her eyes, she grabs my hand and rushes me out the tent and up the block, back toward my tent. "I mean dressed for battle. You are not going to battle hordes of monsters in a skimpy t-shirt and shorts."

"Skimpy?" I ask.

She turns her head, her mouth open, ready to give a defense, but none was forthcoming. Seeing Annabeth so flustered, I can't help but smile.

"Just get dressed, okay?" Blushing to the roots of her hair. "Hurry, the invasion could happen any minute and we need every hero we can get." She says, pushing me toward the entrance of my tent.

"Especially this hero?" I ask innocently.

The scowl that follows is priceless. "Just checking." I shoot her a wink before ducking into the deep green tent.


	3. Find the Sea

The jog to the battlefield was demoralizing for two reasons. One- Blackjack, my magic, flying, most annoying horse, wouldn't answer my calls. Two- Annabeth and I got the unwelcome pleasure of witnessing the masses of the Titan army converging on the bridges like a fat mouse making it's way toward a hole in the wall. Only that mouse was a horde of demigod-blood thirsty monsters and that hole leads to my city. My city.

I sprint by Annabeth, making a beeline for the nearest bridge. I vear East and soon I'm blocks away from the 59th street bridge. I'm reaching into my pocket for my pen/sword Riptide, when Annabeth yells after me.

"Wait! Percy, the rivers! The bridges mean nothing if we don't seal off the shore!"

For Zeus' sake, am I that hardheaded? Turning on my heel, I come to a stop to face her. To my surprise, she's a block back; Normally, she gives me a run for my money in a race.

"Jeez Percy, have you been racing Blackjack?" She takes deep breaths in an attempt to slow her breathing. "Might explain why he doesn't want to answer your call."

A grin works it's way across my lips. "Nah, you just might be losing a step."

After a well deserved scowl, I shrug and turn back toward the bridge. The fat mouse has almost made it's way to the hole...

I feel Annabeth place a hand on my back.

I shiver and take an involuntary step. I look over my shoulder with a look between amazement and horror. Annabeth, confused, stares back at me; which I conclude is a good thing. She doesn't understand my shock, or why I moved away from what must have been meant as comfort. The way she placed her hand tells me she's still winded, resting it my lower back. The _small _of my back, to be specific. But she doesn't know of it's significance...does she? No, she was confused when I recoiled. No one could possibly know.. Though somehow.. It's hard to put it past _her._

I recover and try for a smile, but am rewarded with a sneer that breaks my heart. She returns my gesture with as much tenderness as I hers. I'm cooking up an explanation, sure I've hurt her feelings, when somehow, I'm off the hook. Annabeth's malicious smirk, suddenly gives way. Is that a trace of a smile I see?

"You can be so_ awkward, _Seaweed Brain. Snap out of it, we've got a battle to fight." Definitely smirking, she turns and jogs off up Fifth Avenue.

My brain is thinking of a good enough comeback to spit back at her, while my eyes follow her down the block. Her golden blonde hair swings back and forth, helped along by a slight sway in her running. What is she doing? No wonder she couldn't keep up, her hips are swaying right and left, more and more as she continues down the first block. Annabeth is moving like...she's a woman. Sure enough, looking up and down her body, I trace a faint hourglass figure. And from the back, I'm given a very clear view the bottom half of the shape. A bulge begins to push against my armor as I find myself locked on her. I start after her, eyes trained squarely on Annabeth's lower hourglass. After what seems like forever, I finally catch the jiggle I was hoping for. Her slender form obscures it, but Annabeth definitely sports a very developed figure.

My brain somehow breaks through and reminds me of the ensuing doom on Manhattan, how can I be thinking like this with War coming. With effort, I pry my stare and begin focusing on how to find the spirits of the Hudson and East. We have the right idea. The Atlantic Ocean is where the two rivers would flow to, but how could I get their attention. I'm just some demigod.

_You are not 'just some demigod'._

I almost face plant instantly. I manage to steel my legs and come to a stop, avoiding too much flailing. My sloppy stop catches Annabeth's attention. Now only half a block away, she glances over her shoulder, frowning to as why I stopped. I swing my head back and forth, but find, outside of Annabeth, I am alone.

"Come on, we've got to keep those boats off our shore." She calls after me.

_And those boats are not your greatest challenge, my son._

I catch my breath. Poseidon. Somehow, I'm relieved to hear my father's voice. Too many deities have used as a pawn, and that may even include him, but I would take him over any of the other Olympians. Not just because he's my father, but because he always seems to have a eye out for me. Not all immortals can say that about their children.

I close my eyes.

Dad?

I begin to concentrate. I imagine the sea, all the world's salt water churning together. The great, pent up energy that precursors all life.

"Percy, hurry! What are you doing?" Annabeth squeals. I don't acknowledge her, focused on what must be an important message from my father.

_Ah, there we are. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to hold the connection. Things are getting ugly around here, _Poseidon thinks in my head.

_Oceanus crawls closer everyday. Soon, at this rate, I will have to meet him in battle. Meanwhile- _BOOM! My head is filled with an explosion resembling the sound of a torpedo on impact. Dizzy, I fall to one knee and clutch my head.

_Yeah. It's bad. I have forced my family to retreat to the depths of the Pacific. I will not allow them to be harmed in this battle. But that is not what I want to tell you. Percy, as I unleash my godly form to face Oceanus, my forces will gain strength. I will simply radiate power. Power that they will feed on. My children will also feel this. Some more than others._

I feel Annabeth's arms around my neck, pulling me to my feet. Still focusing on Poseidon's voice, a bit dazed from the explosion and desperate not to lose his message, I don't make out what she might be telling me, only the surprisingly calm in her eyes and the reassuring nod of her head, urging me foreward. I look toward the direction. The Atlantic shines against the sun. We're only a block or so from the ocean...

Poseidon must be using some God magic to keep this chat going because the longer I listen, the harder it becomes to think. I squeeze out-

What do you mean?

_You will be especially dangerous during this time. My children will hear the call of the Ocean. My mortal children- you- are a special case. They will gain power enough to crush armies, level mountains, flood countries- single handedly. But this will also be a moment of weakness for them- that means YOU. Too much use of my godly power will burn their bodies to ashes.. Do what you must. _

I gulp. I will gain direct power from the Sea God. If I use too much of it, my body will incinerate. Yet he tells me to do "what I must".. Of course he expects me to defend the city with my life. I'm prepared to die for it and everyone here. But the way Poseidon says it.. It almost sounds like he expects it to come to that..

_You will know when I take to battle. Zeus forbids our most deadly form, even pure mortals will notice our taking to it. He calls it "disturbance". But to repel this attack, I fear it will be inevitable. The power of the Ocean will transcend your strength. I can't stress enough the use of this power. It could save Olympus...Or topple it. Perseus, once you gain this, the fate of New York will rest solely in your hands._

My legs all but give out on me. I fall against Annabeth, wishing I wasn't having this conversation. Poseidon sounded calm enough, but for a God, he seemed uneasy. Even he doesn't trust the fate of Olympus with me. I don't blame him.

That's...great. I'll try not to mess up.

I'm treated to a hefty sigh. _I do not distrust you. I.. do not trust what you may do.. For whom you may do it for. Athena was right to warn you about your fatal flaw. If it comes down to Olympus or a handful of friends, Percy, you must- BOOM! _The wrenching of another explosion from the battle tears my focus and shocks my body two feet into the air. If the last one was a torpedo, this one was a nuclear strike.

The sound of my Father fades and gives way to a single word. _Percy_


	4. Treading Water

I just want to say thanks for all of the reviews. The feedback is awesome! I know that last chapter was short, but I hope this one makes up for it. I'm surprised so many people enjoy reading this.. I'm glad though! Just a heads up, there will be mature themes in chapter five, don't say I didn't warn you. Without further adu: Ch 4

The dream I have after getting knocked out makes me wish I wasn't me. Being a demigod, moments like that come way too often.

I find myself standing on the Brooklyn bridge. The bridge really is magnificent, a living throwback. It's made up of garnet, limestone and cement, while also sporting a suspension chord stay system. The US actually declared it National Landmark in... Ok, I've been spending waaaay too much time with Annabeth.

I take a look around, expecting to find campers from the Hermes cabin, but find only bent swords and pulverised shields. A battle has raged here. This must be the aftermath, as I see no people, just an ominous mist that harbors my vision. Sudden anger swells up in my chest, at the sight of friendly plumes littered across the bridge. I silently curse myself for missing the battle even though I know this won't be the last combat I'm not a part of.

I feel the water, flushing into the East river from the Atlantic. But even this usually calming sensation seems concealing, like a door ready to be broken down. Right on cue, I feel the waves rise and crash down with unnatural force. A howl grows in the wind, as fog begins to swirl around the bridge. The winds pick up speed and the water is just a few feet from roaring over the side of the bridge. I try to calm the storm, but the water shows no compliance. I can barely get my feet to move. I strain my head back, towards Manhattan, searching for anyone, but still find nothing. The only thing I can make out in this haze is the glowing form of the Empire State Building.

At last, the water rises over and meets the winds. They churn together with such harmony that I can't but help be as amazed as I am scarred. No, I am not scared. Still, I have never sensed a more powerful storm. This is my game, my element and yet I know this storm is not within my ballpark. But a reverberating Code of Honor pulses through my veins. Do not fear the water.

I concentrate all my will to stop the cyclone. Straining, all I am rewarded with is exhaustion. The waves continue to pound the bridge, suspension chords swing in the howling gust. I groan in frustration. It's like trying to bench press two thousand pounds, where your max is two hundred. The now deafening roar of the wind spins my head, almost laughing at my helplessness. I'm gathering my will, focusing on the water, but a presence seems to counter me. Everything I know about possessing water, it knows. This has got to be the most angry water nereid ever.

I get the idea to try the wind, but before I can, my body goes numb. The storm, somehow still growing, swarms around me. No, it's not swarming. It's _condensing_, focusing on only me. I strain to ward off the attack. I lose my footing on the slick cement and as I fall to my knees, I close my eyes. I wait out the gales tearing at my shirt, the sharp stings of water I've never felt before. The force now grows stronger. I rack my brain for any hints of evil sea spirits, but none come to mind. What can summon a storm whose speed only increases? And I'm certain this thing could destroy the Empire State building in seconds, even in this now personalized form.

I've given up all hope of control over the storm, certain it will destroy everything from the bridge to Broadway, when it abruptly stops. I open my eyes and watch in an amazement as the storm takes form of a being. An old sea spirit, come to taunt me about the war under the sea, I guess. The winds penetrate the form and churns the water with so much force it's a wonder it holds together, but the shape continues to condense.

All around us, the haze slowly clears. Sunlight shines on the island and you can almost hear the birds sing. I look over my shoulder and see three figures standing on the near end of the bridge. I spot Annabeth first, wearing a smile that lacks any sign of the ensuing war that's torn her apart. She flashes me a wink that makes my stomach do jumping jacks. The boy standing next to her is a bit shorter. It's Grover, wearing his usual cap, t-shirt and jeans, topped off (or bottomed off) with a pair of fake feet in sneakers. He's doing the windmill with one arm, urging me over, a wild grin dawning his face. The largest figure stands behind them. Chiron, with his neatly trimmed beard and solemn brown eyes, shakes his head at Grover, but his antics earn a laugh from Annabeth. Chiron rolls his eyes in response, but regards me, putting a hand in the air, gesturing toward me offhandedly. Behind them, I can almost make out Olympus shimmering above the Empire State.

This is impossible!

New York is saved. My friends are happy. Still on my knees, I turn my head back toward the thing that threatened all of that only moments again.

I fall backwards, sprawling a good three feet from the tempest. The roaring wind and surging waves have compacted into a very normal looking boy. Lightning flashes throughout his body, his skin a color that of dark rainclouds. His smile is crooked, with aloof confidence. His messy black hair is swept to one side or the other.

But the most striking feature is his eyes.

Deep green eyes bore into mine, daring me to take my best shot. The message is sent with such tenuity that he could easily be about to ask, 'what's up?'. I know because I gaze upon this very look everytime I see a mirror. The boy gets to his feet and turns his back on me. He stands tall and proud, eager to face an opponent. His right hand reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pen. It's Riptide. Flabbergasted, I fish for Riptide in my pocket. I find it, safe and sound.

Then it hits me. This thing...is me. That storm could have wiped out the entire island. It spelt the end of everything I know. But now, it stands as a safeguard, detouring any march on the city. It's uneasy to even be near this thing- er, I mean- me. Wait, not like that. It's uneasy being so close to super-Percy. His whole form seems to be sparking with energy. He's like an atom bomb ready to go off.

No. I'm the atom bomb, ready to go off. This is what Poseidon was warning me about. Without control, I pose more peril to Olympus than I do good. But used to this potential... I glance again at super-Percy. He stands contently, seemingly okay with holding his ground until a challenger approaches. Waiting for anyone foolish enough to threaten...This. I turn my head back towards Annabeth, Grover and Chiron. The silhouette of the Empire State glows brighter than ever, Olympus beams above it's peak.

I turn back toward super-Percy, but find him gone. I whirl back toward Annabeth and find her also missing, along with Grover and Chiron. The bridge, so high and mighty, dissolves from underneath me, sending me into a free fall. The water under the bridge no longer exists, instead I fall straight into a bottomless pit. My body goes numb again. Face up, I fall, glaring at the receding blue dot of Manhattan sky, one clear message pulsing throughout my body. I can save it all.

I still feel the sensation of falling when I open my eyes. It gives way to butterflies when I see Annabeth. She holds my head in her lap, eyes in deep concentration somewhere off to my left. I sense the river and know Annabeth is thinking of the river spirits. I still don't know how I'm going to get their attention. She rest one hand on my chest, while the other runs it's fingers through my hair, occasionally twirling the ends. If I think about it, this may seem weird; Annabeth is my best friend. But I can't deny the pleasure it brings. For just a second I forget my prophecy, the Titan Lord's march, everything. For just a moment, I wish I could stay right here with her, forever. But then reality sets in and I force myself to move, breaking the perfect silence.

"Miss me?" I croak, attempting to sit up, lamely falling back down to her lap.

Annabeth takes a deep gasp, like she's been holding her breath for awhile. She very well might have been, her face is so flushed. After crossing her arms, she goes still. Concern fills my heart. "Hey, you okay?", I question.

Still no response. Her eyes, bloodshot, won't leave the river. She looks so exhausted, I guess from carrying me a few city blocks. Her arms aren't crossed, they're more like hugging her abdomen. I'm about to flip this situation and rest her in MY lap, she looks so tired. I take her hand, desperate to break her out of her trance. At last, she looks down at me and feigns a smile. Her hand is icy cold, definitely not a good thing. I try to be genuine as I return the gesture, but seeing her like this makes it difficult to smile.

Annabeth stares into my eyes, her face slowly regaining color. I gaze back and notice her usually occulting storm gray eyes seem to clear, if by just a degree. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Those are the last words either of us speak for awhile. I don't dare break another perfect moment, Annabeth seems perfectly content with now and for a glorious minute there is now war. But a sudden rush a blood fills her cheeks and she gets to her feet, pulling her hand back. I keep my head from hitting the ground, but I can't help but frown from the withdrawal of her cradle.

"Well?", she looks at me expectantly, still rosey red.

I get to my feet. "Huh?".

She throws her arms toward the river.

"Ooooh. Right."

Annabeth rolls her eyes. I stick my tongue out at her. I turn on the river, thinking about how to go about this. I conclude there is no precedented way and begin wading into the surf. Hopefully I won't be too long, I can sense the monstrous levels of pollution whirling down the river. Finally, my head goes under.

I can't help but close my eyes. The water is so murky, even a son of Poseidon feels obligated to wear goggles. I have to remind myself I have work down here to do before I reopen my eyes. It's not as bad as I would have thought, but I still have to concentrate for a good minute to adjust. At best, I can see about twenty feet in front of me, but I can still sense everything around me. Yet even that isn't too helpful, with all the debris swimming around. I really don't feel like chasing river spirits around in this mess, but I can't be in two places at once. The rivers must become impassable.

I feel the current lazily drifting north-northeast.. I sense the river has following the same pattern for centuries.. Maybe if that changes..

My plan works almost before it even starts. I open a whirlpool, effectively reversing the current. As soon as it takes with it the very first piece of debris- an old, shriveled converse shoe- the whirlpool is molded into a fountain spout, shooting straight up, until it sputters out. And then silence.

"Hello?", I venture. It's hopelessly flat, but hey, I'm the son of the Sea God, not the conversation God.

"What are YOU?". Two men in tattered clothes appear in front of me. They display quizzical looks, bags displaying years of no rest. They would probably not have come forward if not for their curiosity.

"Um.. I'm Percy Jackson. Are you the spirits of the Hudson and the East?"

"Well we aren't dead humans", one scoffs.

"You must be aware of the state of the world above."

"I don't know about the world, but the island is sure in trouble. Heavy siege weapons are converging on Manhattan's shores." The smaller, leaner one speaks up.

"Will you not stop them?" I raise my tone

"We will. Although us spirits enjoy entertainment. We'll stop the first wave of enemies, Percy Jackson. But take this." He hands me a dark, round sphere the size of a golfball. A gleaming white center burns through the otherwise black surface. Just as I begin to wonder what it could be, the same spirit speaks up.

"The Hudson and myself will keep our promises. As long as the ones promised to us are kept. Once you determine your location in the city as safe, burst the sphere. Good luck."

The spirits' goodbye is dry and undesiring... Yet admirable. Like a team you hate, but have no choice but to respect them for their skill. Their showing me safely to the bank seemingly wasn't included in that respect. Just as they stifled the whirlpool, they stifled my questions by gushing my being skyward. I broke the surface and began an uncontrollable arch toward the land. Miraculously, I managed not to land on my face.

Thanks to Annabeth breaking my fall. She seemingly had been lost in thought, gazing at the southern skyline, highlighted by the Empire State Building. When it became apparent a collision was unavoidable, I turned my freefall into a heat-seeking tackle. I wrapped my arms around her torso, turned her body to the left slightly and effectively allowed her hips to absorb most of the impact. Still, she seemed a little more than taken off guard. Laying in the grass, I could still hear her gasping from the initial impact.

She turns in my grasp, wraps her legs around my back and grins. I have the urge to pinch myself, not believing the position she has just put me in. Suddenly, like something straight off UFC, she turns me completely over, sliding in and out of my grasp, and before long I find myself face down and a very tempered demigod keeping me there.

"Well, hello there Seaweed Brain." She starts sarcastically. "If you want a hug, you've got to give me more warning than that."

My cheeks flush. "I Hate river spirits. Get off of me." I squeeze out. The abrupt response registers and I feel her hold lifted.

"How did it go?" Her playful smirk replaced with a down-to-business look.

"Great actually." I pull out the sphere. "Although, we may have a drawback.. or two." I lose myself in thought about the vision...

"What is that? Give it here." Annabeth creases her brow at the spirits' sphere, a look I've seen a million times; where it be with her nose in a book, embedded in a game of scrabble or directed at Grover's antics. This simple feature is enough to make me actually smile, a rare feat nowadays.

"I'll show you, After we secure the island. It must be used during a time of safety. As of right now, Manhattan is anything but safe."


End file.
